Heretofore, a technique has been known as a method of manufacturing a stack formation. This technique repeats the step of forming a powder layer by a powder material made of a resin material or a metallic material and the step of applying, for example, light or laser light to a predetermined position of the powder layer to solidify a predetermined range of the powder layer, and stacks solidified layers to manufacture a stack formation having a three-dimensional shape.